SPITTER SERIES
by tentsv
Summary: SPITTER is like a folder for tv or movie series to show what they do in the spare time, things that people don't see, or re live things. I will put a hashtag before a name of what you guys say. ex: #jumanji. ( I may or may not do jumanji, we will see!)
1. Chapter 1

So, tentsv here, and I am making a story. I am bored out of my mind. Here goes. Oh, and the pov's are for pp. I will be using abbreviations to hide it. So if someone were to try and read this, they'ed have a hard time.  
CHAPTER 1-The Voice mpov-at the beach m: this is it. The score is 0-1, me on the losing team. As always. Before I realized it, the ball came hurtling towards me. I jump and miss badly. Yeesh, I thought, I really have to up my game! ?: "You really should."  
m: who was that? I whip around to see nothing. It was like they were behind me!  
c: I see m on the other side, staring at nothing, but he is glaring at it, so I walk over there to see what is wrong. "Hey," I said. "What's up?"  
m: I turn around again to see nothing but c, giving me the look. I guess I was hearing things, I thought. Maybe it won't come again. "Nothing" I mumbled, embarrassed at what happened. I think I should go to the doctor. The doctor would fix this.  
?: "No! Don't! They might-uh-lock you up in the mental facilities!"  
m: There goes that voice again! Well, maybe I will let it talk so I can track it.  
?: "I won't let you track me! I am smart enough to know what you are going to do!"  
m: Obviously he's not. I look at the direction I am hearing him from, and then jump toward the sound, snapping my jaws, only to come up with air and jaw pain. I moan. "I almost had him," I said in a whisper. This was getting ridiculous. I decide to ignore him for a while, and then get checked out. Maybe I am dreaming! This could all be a wild and wacky dream! My smile slips. If I missed the ball in this dream, then I am WAY to clumsy in real life.  
r: p's! To the lo!  
p's: rnu!  
m: Let's see how this goes...  
p's except m: Where's m?  
m: I have to be less clumsy, I have to! "I have to, I have to I-" as I chant what I need to do, I am not focusing on the ground beneath me. I step in a bucket and tumble down towards the others. Shoot.  
z: I start a head count. "1,2,3,4,5,6, 7? Where's m?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a little bit. Funny thing about head tilting, it can state things from good to bad to confusion. Mine was confusion.  
ro: "here he comes", I say, pointing toward the blur of black, white, red and brown. "Probably a bucket." I guessed.  
m: "Look out!" This is worse than I thought. Hopefully this is still a dream? I'm not too sure of myself either way. I close my eyes, bracing for impact, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes again to see that I have come to a stop. "Hey, the bucket's off!" I look back to see it smack dead into my face. I continue rolling, questioning the universe if they hate me or something. I close my eyes once more, and the collision finally happens. I always make a joke, though. Since this is the real deal, I will give them the double whammy. I go for it, having a great one. Or two, shall I say. "Don't cask. I was just jugging before this happened."  
z: I never had any jokes before, but I think I will give it a shot. I think this one's good. "You did look a little pail." That got a good laugh. But I think I saw a glare in my direction before it quickly hid into a smile.  
m: That was... a pretty good joke. I never get laughs like that. He's already good at stuff, but clumsiness and jokes are MY red carpet. I gave him a glare to warn him, then went on and smiled. But that was not going to slide.  
c: "This one might be fun!"  
m: Oh yes it might. As a matter of fact, it will be.  
Comments:


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Here is the second chapter. In the last chapter, well, read it yourself. Anyway, I think this one of my best ones! I should put it on word after this, then post it directly on wp and ff. I might even get better things! So here goes the next pov! I am going for... [Insert Drumroll here] c! Here goes...  
cpov-In the lo c: Another rescue! Or not, But I don't care! This is exciting! Well, I am always excited about these type of things ever since I had been a p in pp. But I am always ready. As the elevator (that is really nice) ascends up to the lo, we adjust ourselves, standing on the spots we are supposed to, putting on our suits. As we are doing so, I see the girls over on the other side, gossiping about who knows what. Maybe, I thought. Just maybe I could go over and listen a little... If I am going to do so, I might as well make it look like a casualty.  
s: "and then m went over and stumbled. Again. For the 15ᵗʰ time that day" I finished stating. This is the new thing that we do. Since it is just me and e, we gossip. A lot. This is the newest feed of (don't tell anyone that I told you, especially e.) m. He is the main topic to talk about when we have nothing to talk about. It's like he is the definition of clumsy and unfocused. Or he has his own blog (probably the name would be the life of clumsme. {pronounced klums-me.}). I start to go on and I see chase over struggling with his outfit.  
e: "m is like the main p that would do something like that." I say, then see s looking at something. I trail her eyes and see she is staring at c, battling but losing against his outfit. I giggle, smacking s right out of her phase.  
s: I hear and recognize "w-what's so funny?" I tried to say calmly but awkwardly failed.  
e: "I saw you staring at c, like last time. You know he could've seen you." Did I mention the s has a piece of heart saved for c? It has always been there, ever since both were on the pp together. He probably doesn't know it yet, but s has a very bad habit of staring at him too long. Then comes my job, where I have to snap her out of her phase. But this one was nearly a mistake. At least it worked!  
s: Did I mention the I have a piece of my heart saved for c? It has always been there, ever since both were on the pp together. He probably doesn't know it yet, but I have a very bad habit of staring at him way too long. Then comes e's job, where she has to snap me out of my phase. It is pretty embarrassing, but it's only between us two. And e is trying her hardest to keep it that way.  
c: Nothing interesting since it got quiet, and because I was struggling. We finally reach the top and we run towards our spots. Then I see something that begs my eyes to forbid. m trips z. Z goes spinning and sprawls across the window. No way, I thought. That isn't like him. Though I want to believe something else, I know what really happened. Maybe I should talk to him about that...  
m: WHY DID I DO THAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?! I have to apologize. Well, maybe he doesn't know who did this...  
z: What in the WORLD?! Who did that? And why? I have to figure this out without striking up and angry mob. Maybe I should tell c about this. I walk over and start to say something but he answers my question already.  
c: As z walks over, I already know. "My money's on m," I state flatly. "Did you ever make him mad today?"  
z: The automatic answer startled me. I started to say no but remember the joke incident. "Yeah," I mumble. "Probably the joke I cracked. I thought it was good, but not enough to smash his mojo into the ground!" I say innocently.  
c: "I want you to save it. I am going to talk to him after the mission." I don't want him getting hurt anymore. I can handle m. Besides, I am the only he listens to.  
z: "alright." I don't know why I couldn't have done it myself, but it is probably because c is the only one m would willingly listen to.  
Comments:


End file.
